


The Luthor Inheritence

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Multi, Oneshot, Slutty Prince Kon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: All that money, Lex's name all of that is being given to him. Kon's never had anything, he's going to indulge himself but he will make something of himself. He just has to find himself first.





	The Luthor Inheritence

**Author's Note:**

> While I have many many slutty Kon-El ideas and wips. This is the first time I've done Kon-El like THIS. This is a little heavier than normal which is good for me. Honestly this tone is just a lead up to paths I want to take.

Batman and Clark had cautioned him. Told him he had no idea what he was stepping into. Kon had heard them. He had just ceased to care. The hand that Lex had been extending was too damn tempting. He knew what Lex was.

Everyone had been telling him. He had watched videos and reports older than he was. He knew that he could not change Lex. He was not going to start trying. What he wanted was a place. He had one right by Lex’s side. He had a name waiting for him.

Maybe he should have waited a few more months before signing his name. Bart and Tim said he was rebounding. Letting the break up get to him.

Maybe they were right but who cared? He no longer did. He wanted this, he wanted Metropolis and he wanted Lex’s world. It was not just about the money. It was about finding himself and seeing the person he could be.

Clark hated it. That was good, Kon hated the things he did too.

He did not care about Smallville. He cared nothing about Clark and Lex’s past. That was their business. What Kon cared about was the eyes just like his own. The man that walked through the world as though he owned it.

The man that bought what he wanted no troubles and with boatloads of problems.

It was a lot of money and there was something there. Lex wanted to give him everything. He hated to compare things but Lex was so damn tempting and he offered everything Kon wanted. Kon never had it so good.

People, buildings or cars. Money, tons of it. Reputation and not just that. Acceptance.

He had already lost his place in the league just by being Lex’s kid. They were not saying it but Kon understood the whispers. Shouldn’t he get something out of this entire mess. Couldn’t he win this time? Couldn’t he benefit? Shouldn’t he? Had he asked to be made? No, so shouldn’t he make the best of it?

He was a kid, they always told him that. That was always thrown into his face. Hadn’t she said so too? That he was childish. That he was a kid and didn’t understand. So why act mature? Why fight more than he already had. He needed to take time off right? That was what they had all said.

As if he was going to retreat to Clark’s folks. They were kind right? But the way they treated him was different to Clark. He wanted people who cared about him not just took care of him and let him in the place.

The penthouse was beckoning. The future Lex spoke about in the boardroom. Clark had been pissed with every word from Lex. Kon had not cared for that.

Just a last name, that was what many would see. On the surface it was a name but Kon knew that Lex was offering not just that. He was offering Kon the chance of a destiny. He just had to grab hold of it. As if he was going to let it slip through his fingers.

He had tried to farm thing. He had tried the Kent way. All this time the dissatisfaction he had been feeling was because he was a Luthor all this time.

X

“That’s how you’re playing Lex?” Clark hissed as he watched Lex walk to his car. “That’s how you’re going to do this?”

“Oh Superman.” Lex’s smug smile. Clark wanted to burn it off his face. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

“This isn’t over.” Clark warned. “When Kon comes to his senses he’ll throw all of this back in your face.”

“I doubt that.” Lex motioned for Mercy and while Clark tensed Mercy handed Lex a file. “Here.” Lex waved the thick file in his direction. “You think you know our son so well.” Lex gloated when Clark took the file away and hovered in the air. “But I know a Luthor when I see one. I know a prince seeking destiny when I see it Superman.” Lex’s smile was terrifying. “I know dissatisfaction and frustration from squeezing into circle holes when you’re a hexagon. I’d read carefully if I were you.”

“What are you saying?” Clark frowned as Lex turned his back. “Lex!” The temptation to burn the car handle was tugging him. “What do you think you know about Kon?”

“Sir, your next meeting.” Hope said as she opened the car door. “And the lease has been finalized. The cards have been delivered.”

“Perfect.” Lex hissed as he slid into the car. “I can’t wait to see how this plays out. I never thought I would get to see a replay in metropolis. It’s so dashing from my side.”

“Lex!” Clark wanted to throttle him. “What are you talking about?” He glared at the closed car door. “You’re seriously going to ignore me.”

“Superman. Mr. Luthor is a busy man.” Mercy’s cold glare at him made Clark sigh. “Please refrain from trying to distract him. Outside of the league meetings the two of you have no reason to speak.”

“That’s what he feels huh.” Clark watched Hope and Mercy get into the car as he shook his head. “This seriously isn’t over.” He said softly. “Kon’s going to wake up soon and this is going to be all over. You don’t get to wrap him up in your bullshit Lex.” The car pulled off and Clark sighed before he shot up into the sky.

He had the file still in his embrace but he was fighting frustration with every second. Kon had just- shut down on all of them. Dick had said- well Clark had seen the situation and he got it. Teenage years were frustrating.

Still he did not get why Kon had signed his life away. It did not make sense. He knew Kon had been conflicted after finding out about Lex but to be his son? To decide to be a Luthor? Bruce said to quietly accept things for now but of course he would.

Bruce had Tim and Jason feeding him intel. Clark had nothing. He was stuck watching Kon walk vulnerable into Lex’s clutches. Who knew what he would be become with this kind of exposure.

X

The condo was all his now. Kon’s name was on the lease. The closet was ridiculous. The bank account that he now had… all his credit cards had his new name on it. Kon-El Luthor. It had only been a month but already he felt like a different person.

No more hiding, no more lying. Lex had been amused when he had caught him. He had tossed files of himself doing the same thing when he had been Kon’s age.

The media already had word about the scandal and the strip club. Lex did not care but Clark? Kon was waiting for the blow up.

Or was he really? Did he really care? It was hard to. Kon was on break from duties. The only thing that could get him to the league or the titans was a world emergency. He needed a break and there were many people he did not want to see.

All he wanted to do was have fun.

Or not. All he wanted was to explore more of this. Why was it so hard to explain. Why was his phone blowing up so unnecessarily? Kon sighed as he flicked through his messages. To Bart and Tim he sent a new number.

New phone, new clothes. Some old people. Only some.

He took the lead box he had asked for and dropped his phone into it. Anyone else trying to message him could wait. All of them could wait. He was tired. It was Luthor time.

The money was not changing him. He had heard some the whispers. He knew what they would say. The money was not changing him. It was giving him a place.

In the future after the league was finished with him. After the titans and the league had chewed him up and spit him out. After they were done with him he would have this to come back to. The Luthor legacy was not to be spat at.

After the league was finished with him, if he was still living he would have this. At least he would have this. That was all Kon could think about. He would have Lex, he would be a Luthor and everything that came with it.

Right now, the shoes felt a little too big but he could grow into them. He would fit into this. It would fit him like a glove. The Kent way was not bad but it was not him. Kon wanted the rings, he wanted the hair styles. He wanted the parties.

He wanted to respect that came with a Luthor. He wanted to drown under all of it. Maybe Tim was right and he should have waited until he had gotten over the break up. maybe he should have met Lex after he had accepted all the words.

But he knew that he had needed something to turn to. Luthor was everything to grab hold to. Kon could not change Lex. He knew that but he knew that Lex wanted him. Halfway was better than no ways at all.

X

“Not healthy.” Kon slid his arms around the girl on his right before he slid his next arm around the guy on his left. On his lap was a glittery half naked gorgeous guy. “According to who?” He laughed as he guy in his lap ground down. “Feels pretty good to me babe.” He finished bitterly.

“Kon-El.” The girl next to him tried to draw him to her. “Don’t ignore us precious.”

“Don’t get wrapped up in your thoughts honey.” The guy next to him slid manicured hands over Kon’s jacket. “Let’s make you forget everything.”

“Only if it’s in the rain.” Kon laughed as the girl kissed her way down his neck. “A rain of dollar bills.” He gasped as the guy in his lap made his blood burn with his slow grinding. “I have a meeting tomorrow so let’s get wild tonight.” He laughed as glossy lips brushed against his. “But not too much that I can’t get to work.” He teased as his jacket was pushed off him slowly.

“Of course Kon-El.” The guy in his lap purred. “We’ll make it rain cash and pleasure the whole night honey.”

“Nice.” Kon hissed as he closed his eyes. The clubs in the lights made everything look a light purple and pink. No doubt it caused a dizzy affect to people when they were drunk. It was a pity he couldn’t get drunk. Or maybe that was a good thing.

“We’re going to go all out.” The girl whispered against his neck. “Go totally wild precious. Just like you like Kon-El. The Luthor way. All out and all up.”

“Exactly.” Kon slid his hand up her back and dragged it back down before his hand slid up again and twisted lightly in her hair. “All out. Don’t hold back and burn it up. All of you.”

“Let me have a taste.” The guy in his lap laughed. Kon wondered when he would learn their names. He had started off trying to remember names but right now there had been so many it was hard to care and keep track. Hands slid along his neck and Kon sighed into the firm kiss as the guy in his lap slowly grinded on him. “So cute honey.”

“The cutest.” Kon sighed before he was turned to the left so he could share another kiss. Then pulled to the right so he could kiss again. “And even if I am a Luthor.” He laughed softly. “We go all the way in an open booth and I’ll hear about consequences.”

“Sadly you’re right.” The glittery guy pulled back before he flipped around and sat back in Kon’s lap. “So let’s just test the limits for now honey. That’s the Luthor way isn’t it?”

“Damn right it is.” Kon hissed as the guy rubbed against his zipper. “Damn right it is.”

X

“He’s got a good head on his shoulders.” Lex laughed as he tossed the papers back onto his desk. “He just needs to burn the wildness out of his system. He was cooped up so long being the good guy. Being the sweet innocent clone of Superman’s. Now he gets to be bad.” He grinned at the large window in his office. “Now he sees how much fun being bad is.”

He had not been joking with Clark. He had known by watching. He had known that Kon, if he ever came to Lex that Lex would win. Clark had tried. He really had but he had forgotten the allure that had worked on Clark himself.

Granted the messy breakup had sped things up considerably but Lex dismissed that. All that would give Kon a reason to keep people from getting so close. Hope had reported that Kon had ceased caring about names. Lex was not even surprised.

Even he had reached a point that names were insignificant. Not all the time and not for everyone but even Lex knew that sometimes the names just were not important when the person would be gone. Or not sticking around. Like so many of them would not be.

Not the girls, not the boys. And about the boys Lex knew why the pretty ones would not be sticking around. Kon was still in denial about his own self. Those boys he played with. Too fragile, too glittery for Kon to have true lasting interest.

Kon needed something a bit stronger but Lex was not going to tell him that. These things needed to be discovered slowly and on your own.

But Lex was going to enjoy the fuck out of these events. He had been curious about Kon but now that he had him. He could see that LexCorp was going to be in good hands. The kid was smart. He was cautious and while it looked otherwise, he had not let his guard down. Not once had that child been blind or vulnerable.

He had already begun to buy stocks in other companies. He had already taken over a quiet company. He was a kid, a brat to others but already he was working on building up defences in case Lex tried something. Kon had the money Lex had given him, money that would keep hundreds of people comfortable for at least fifty years.

Lex had given him that much but Kon was making his own money. Getting his own things. Lex was more than proud. He was smug with every report he got confirming that Kon was truly Luthor material.

The icing on the cake was the extended leave that Kon had taken from the league. They had already lost him even if they did not know it. Lex’s son, it felt good to say that.

What was even better was knowing that in time Kon would be right by his side and he would never look at the Kents again. Call Lex petty but he couldn’t wait until the day Kon sat by his side in a meeting decked out in the finest suit. He couldn’t wait for the day that Kon showed the world the kind of Luthor he could be.

X

“Nice.” Jason nodded as he set the bottle down. “Whole place is nice but I gotta say that the drinks are good too.”

“Aren’t you used to this sort of thing?” Kon asked as he looked away from his glass window. “I mean… you were with Tim.”

“I didn’t drink back then.” Jason as he took another sip. “Damn.” His eyes closed as he took a seat on Kon’s chaise. “This place is nice.”

“You should see the closet.” Kon laughed. “That’s partly why I bought it. The closets are the best I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s some rich people talk there.” Jason opened one eye to look him over. “I guess you’ve settled into this thing then.”

“That’s what this is about?” Kon laughed. “Does Tim think I’m going off the rails Jason. Are you here to talk me down?”

“I heard what she said.” Jason said softly. “Not because someone told me but because for that fight I was there.” Kon swore as he looked away. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to hear that during what you were going through.”

“Everyone is thinking it anyway.” Kon whispered as he stared outside. “The more I’m with Lex they think it. Clark stares at me like something is wrong with me. Everyone acts like I should feel bad. All I feel is good. I feel relaxed and calm. I could do anything right now. Sit down and watch TV for the rest of my life.” He said softly. “Lex gave me money to use as I wanted. I could have used it for freedom. Instead I used his money and his name to enter his world.”

“This what you’ve been wanting all along?” Jason asked as he stood up. “Under everything. Is this what you want Kon?”

“Guys, girls.” Kon smiled. “Clothes, toys. I don’t need anyone for them. I want it I’ve got it. That’s power and when I want to, I walk next to Lex.” He closed his eyes. “My father. My Dad, Jason.” He hissed. “I get Lex, I get a Dad and I don’t have to choose between things Jason. I want it I can have it. I like a guy and a girl? I can have them both if they want to.”

“Yeah, everyone notices when it’s all over the tabloids.” Jason muttered.

“I dress as I want, I get pampered and then I go to board meetings and tutoring.” Kon laughed softly. “The cameras don’t stop flashing Jason. The love everyone has… it isn’t about Clark anymore. I’m not a ruined Clone. I’m a Luthor and no matter what I do. They accept it and love it. Lex paved the way for me.”

“I’m not sure that is a good thing.” Jason said softly.

“It is when I feel like this.” Kon pressed his hands against the glass. “For once I’m not wanting. I feel I’m lacking I shop or fuck my way through things until I feel better.” He shook his head. “I want this. I need it.”

X

“You don’t even know where you can go from here.” Cassie had her arms folded. “But while I’m glad you’re back.” Her arms relaxed. “Kon… Conner. What are you going to do?”

“What I can.” Kon watched her for a few seconds. precious seconds before he stepped past her. “Nothing less than what I can Cassie.”

“Damn it.” She whispered as he swept past her. Kon pretended he had not heard her as he continued to walk down the hall. He could feel the eyes on him. He sensed them but it did not matter. He kept his stride smooth.

He knew what they saw. He loved it. No S shirt. He had tossed it at the back of a closet. Who knew what it was like now. Might be covered in glitter. Maybe in worse things.

This was about renegotiation. If they wanted him back. If the league was going to let him work for them again they would have to have their talks all over again. He was not just going to get a title because it seemed appropriate. If he was going to be a Super.

If he was going to be Superboy again he needed to face them all. They had agree to it. All of them not just Kon. The league had to agree to make him Superboy.

It had been something he had been thinking about. Tim had been Robin. Jason too and Dick had started it all. Kon had to give the league something so the right to decide his name and his moves in their community was enough.

Because they were not taking his name from him. He was a Luthor and they would live with that. If he was not going to be a Superboy then it would be up to them to decide why. Let them speak to the world about it. Because Kon would not back down on Lex.

Not now at least. He knew that Lex was making moves. Moves the League would not necessarily like in the future. Kon was not going to do anything about those moves yet. He was not even going to talk to Lex about it yet.

Kon came to a stop outside the huge meeting room. Everything was white, so colourless. Lex would joke how the league was trying to come across as pure.

Well Kon was not pure. Nothing about his desires were simple. Nothing about his wants were easy. He was honest. He was greedy and calculating but his sense of what was right. That was something that had not changed. Clark still had the right idea. Just Kon couldn’t be him. He never would be him. But if he was allowed, he would continue to do the job.

X

“Flashy.” Dick whistled as he joined Clark. “Are you okay with this?”

“Of course not.” Clark sighed. “If he had told me… do I look like someone that would care who likes who? He’s all over Lex and what Lex offers as if I wouldn’t understand. So he likes guys too. Who even cares? I care about.” Clark gritted. “The partying, the people he sleeps with and the money he tosses everywhere.”

“I can’t even say I get where he is coming from.” Dick shook his head as he stared at the new penthouse that Kon had bought. “He’s wild. Wilder than Bruce pretends to be. The scary thing is that somehow he still keeps together enough to work hard. He’s what Bruce wishes Brucie could be.”

“Please.” Clark snorted. “It’s nowhere near that.” He sighed heavily. “I don’t think this is about the breakup anymore. But at least he’s Superboy again. Even though we didn’t really have a choice.”

“Any identity he makes in his current state would have Luthor slathered all over it.” Dick agreed dryly. “Lex Luthor would love that. Maybe he was hoping for it.”

“Knowing Lex that can’t be dismissed.” Clark sighed. “He’s here but he isn’t. I don’t understand what he wants and what he’s doing. He says he’s fine but he is so wild.”

“He is wild.” Dick agreed after a pause. “But Tim and Jason still get invited over. For every week he spends with Lex he’s spending at least two weeks with Tim’s team and working hard. He’s just throwing money everywhere and now-“ He sighed. “The penthouse.”

“A twenty-four-seven party on the second floor.” Clark said softly. “Even Lex never did something so-“ He felt the frustration bleed into his voice. “What is he thinking?”

“I’d say ask but he would never tell.” Dick said softly. “I’m just glad that nobody is being taken advantage of in such a place.”

“He takes the hero thing seriously.” Clark sighed. “Everyone is of age. Even though he isn’t.”

“He will be soon though.” Dick said softly. “And from the things I’ve been hearing it’s going to a wild affair. Lex Luthor officially gives him part of the company. It’s going to be big Clark.”

“Two years have flown by so fast.” Clark muttered. “He’s Kon but he’s so hard. I have no idea what he’s thinking. He hasn’t dated since the girl broke up with him. He hasn’t returned to live in the tower since Lex took him.”

“I can’t offer any explanations.” Dick said softly. “But what I can offer you is a little sympathy. I have no clue what is going on. Only what Tim tells me. But why haven’t there been a bigger splash in the papers? Almost everything Kon related is underground.”

“I can’t.” Clark admitted softly. “And Lex has a gag order on anyone sniffing around Kon. He said after Kon is eighteen things will be different. I have my doubts.” Clark watched the penthouse. “It feels like something is coming. Every time I see them together.” He shuddered. “I see so much of Lex in him. Even the hurt in his eyes.”

X

“Who’s the kid?” Jason laughed as he watched the guy leave. “Didn’t think you let people up here. I thought fucking was for other houses.”

“Uh-“ It was the first time in a long time that Jason had seen Kon look so flustered. “He’s a friend. That I’m messing around with.”

“Okay.” Jason decided to let it drop. For now at least. He looked Kon over. “About this flex that you’re on.”

“I made them.” Kon grinned. “I wanted to just walk about with diamonds. Lex thought I was crazy but then he said like Dad like- well you get it.”

“I don’t want to.” Jason hopped up on the counter before he whistled. “And I know I told you way back you could pull off anything but the uh leotard is giving me bad flashbacks.”

“It’s not a leotard thanks.” Kon rolled his eyes. “My dick would be out all over the place.” He raised a glass of wine to his lips. “It’s a slutty jumpsuit Jason. Try and keep up.”

“Why is it slutty again?” Jason laughed. “And why is it covered in diamonds? Why are you walking around your place like this. You’ve never done this before.”

“It’s a recent thing.” Kon smiled. “I wanted to feel pretty. Jewels make me feel pretty.” He said softly. “Chokers.” His hand drifted to the thick diamond around his neck. “Diamonds.” His hand slid down his chest over the black and diamond plated outfit. “Slutty tight clothing. I like it so I did it. I love the switch up. The suits, the suit.” He laughed. “Then I come home to-“ He cut off before he sighed and swallowed the rest of his wine. “Then I go all slut.” Kon laughed. He wouldn’t meet Jason’s eyes. “It feels good and I like how it looks.”

“People are going to look at you.” Jason cautioned. “Differently to how they’ve been looking at you this whole time Kon. You be all pretty like that… they won’t be looking for a sweet prince or even a sadistic one.” He looked Kon over as he forced himself to be crudely honest. “Nothing princely about the fucking they are going to want.”

“I know.” Kon smiled. “I can handle it. It’s what I want. I want to be on display. The things I want- fuck.” Kon sighed. “Who told them I was a big bad sadistic prince anyway?” He muttered. “It’s all on them for thinking that’s what I want.”

That was sort of news to Jason. “Well when you pick up the type of guys that you’ve been picking up-“ He pointed out.

“They are the ones that come onto me.” Kon rolled his eyes. “I just take what they offer.”

“What about him?” Jason jerked his thumb back. He could still recall how built and quietly powerful the guy was. “What’s he about?”

“Business.” Kon’s eyes were cautious. “A little mutual satisfaction on the side.” Jason really wanted to press but he just sighed instead.

X

“Well I can’t tell him who he can and can’t fuck.” Tim snapped as he turned on the monitors. “I never could. Girlfriends, fuckbuddies. Kon never listened so I don’t get why people think he’ll listen now.”

“That guy is bad news!” There was a small silence before La’gaan sighed. “Look I know he’s your friend but Kon-El’s been showing more and more than his interests don’t align with ours.”

“And where did you get that insight?” Bart had stepped up. “Let me guess. More insightful pillow talk?” He tossed to the girl behind La’gaan. “Kon’s just been trying to find himself this entire time. He’s never done anything illegal. Everything he’s done benefits everyone in the end. Luthor’s helping us. Something none of us could have ever dreamed of getting done.”

“Because his agreement with the league isn’t to cover his own ass.” Cassie muttered. “But Kon’s behaviour has just been wild! He’s just all over the news and not always in a good way.”

“His identity is public.” Tim pointed out. “All of us have somewhere out the public eye to hide or we can change our appearance to manage some normal. Kon doesn’t have that. He’s never had that. What he has is this life with Luthor and to fit in he has to be a Luthor. He’s just been trying to figure out what kind of Luthor he wants to be.”

“What kind of Luthor?” Aqualad asked from where he had been silently listening the entire time. “Doesn’t saying that scare you?”

“Why should it?” Bart asked. “He keeps his stuff to Metropolis. When he leaves there and he’s with us he’s been controlled. Hell the parties haven’t even been that bad lately. He’s just tossing money around and hanging around that guy.”

“Who is bad news.” Cassie stared at Bart. “Why are you defending this?”

“Because right now that guy is the closest Kon has gotten to dating in two years.” Bart’s bitter tone made the whole room freeze. “So fuck all of you, this guy is rich. He doesn’t need Kon’s money. His dad was bad news in the eighties fine whatever. Kon’s happy he’s thinking more about the future.”

“You mean quitting.” M’gann said softly. “He’s talking about quitting the league if they don’t have plans to make him a Superman.”

“That’s none of your concern.” Bart huffed. “What’s everyone’s concern right now is minding their damn business and staying out of Kon’s. Don’t you remember taking sides two years ago? Because I do.” He hissed. “You washed your hands of the Luthor mess. You didn’t want your names called, so don’t do things that will get your names called.”

“Kid’s right.” Jason said softly from where he and Roy had been sitting. “You didn’t want this. So keep acting like it. How he behaves in his own city is nobody’s business but Superman’s. Supes hasn’t asked any of you for help.”

“So we just watch.” Cassie half laughed. “Great. Wonderful. If you think for a second-“

“He won’t speak with you. He didn’t even pass on his number.” Bart stepped away and hopped on the table. “And even if we were crazy enough to listen to you. He wouldn’t listen to us. He knows what he wants and who he wants. Besides.” Bart smiled. “If you are going to take something away. You had better be able to replace it. None of you can do that.”

X

“I don’t know how I feel about this.” Cassie made a face as she watched the screen. “I’ve been thinking he’s been doing too much too fast but now he’s hard leaning towards this.”

“Can we just turn it off?” M’gann said softly. “I don’t think I need to see this.”

“Leave then.” Roy shoved more popcorn into his mouth. “Your room is down that hall and the other lounge has a tv if you want to watch something. I want to see the Metropolis news cover Kon-El tongue fucking his boyfriend.”

“That’s so-“ Cassie covered her hands. “But that is what it is.” She peeked through her fingers. “Kon’s so pretty I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“The birthday final celebration is going to be in that party house of his.” Roy mumbled. “Judging how those two have been sucking face for the last few days we might see something scandalous.”

“Kon’s so so pretty.” Cassie winced. “The diamonds, the makeup. I don’t understand how he is able to do the switch up. He’s always so sleek and then he does this. I think I miss the fur coats and the suits.”

“He still does the suits.” Roy laughed. “He just does this too. He’s been showing everyone a different side to him. Showing what he likes the bad boy.” Roy laughed. “He does it so well that people don’t question it. They just accept it. You know who else does that crazy shit?”

Cassie knew very well. “Lex Luthor.” She said softly. “So Kon has found his Luthor way then.”

“Was never about being just like Lex. It was about owning what Lex had. His wealth, his flex.” Jason said as he yawned. “The confidence and everything that comes with the power to own the world. The responsibility, the stares, the love, the hate, everything about being rich. Kon found his way to swim.”

“He never had to do it alone.” Cassie said softly. “We’re here. We’ve been always here.”

“Yeah.” Roy laughed. “Me, Jason, Bart and Tim. We’ve been right here all along and he knows that. That’s why we can see this. Now that he’s found his way he’s going to be more than the bridge between Luthor and justice. He knows he can’t convert Luthor to an angel.”

“He won’t bother to try either.” Jason laughed. “But from this point on he’ll be untouchable. He’s worked hard and now Metropolis can’t and won’t touch him. Anyone outside will riot if people try to mess with him as he is now.” Jason laughed. “He’s conditioned everyone just like a Luthor would. He’s their prince and even if he commits a crime they’ll riot in the streets. It would have to be severe to even tilt the opinions.”

“Kon’s one hell of a Luthor.” Roy whistled. “I guess this is why all this time Lex Luthor only let whispers get around and a few pictures. Gotta give the boy props. He really knows how to manage trouble.”

X

What did eighteen mean to him? That he could legally have more than a good time. He had been enjoying himself since popping out the Vat. He had been doing extra time since having his heart broken.

Things were different now. He had two years to grab the reigns Lex had. It was a good thing that Kon liked the challenge. That was not all he liked. He had grown fond of this world that Lex had hoped to him.

He liked money, he liked big houses. He liked flash and he loved diamonds. He loved learning he loved making big decisions. He would not lie, trying to combine all these things had seemed hard at first.

Be superboy. Be flashy, have fun and keep hold of himself. how the hell would he even manage to do it all? But he had started small gone wild and watched to see what they would say.

Lois would never get it. None of them didn’t get it. Not the Kents or Lois either. It had all been deliberate. Bit by bit. Step by step he had crawled his way into the minds and hearts of Metropolis and he had done it his way.

Kissing girls did not stop him from saving them. Partying but respectfully. It endeared him to the cops because people told him things and he passed it on. He did what he could do and he helped people do what they could to the max. it was a partnership he was building.

Something he could not do if Lois had him plastered everywhere. Damn it to hell. He was glad his Dad had gotten it. Glad Lex had shut all of them up. They could talk now. Kon was not going to stop them. Just that there would backlash now. People no longer cared who he kissed, who he fucked or how he partied.

Hands sank into his hair. Kon was grateful that he had started to grow it out on the top. Messy and more than enough to grab. “Cameras everywhere baby.” Leo whispered as he tugged Kon back to rest back on him. The arch he tugged Kon into allowed him to watch his diamond covered body in his mirror. “Soon time for the last show.”

“You’re right.” Kon sighed at the hand that dragged down his chest to rest above his crotch. “The last blast babe.” He licked his glitter covered lips and humped against Leo’s hand. “I can’t wait to show off with everything I’ve got.”

“Can’t wait to see you on that pole.” Leo laughed before his hand drifted to the bed where Kon’s shades lay. “Give everyone that show baby. Let them know how Kon-El Luthor gets down for those he deems worthy.”

“Right now.” Kon laughed. “That’s you. I’ll be showing off for you babe.”

“Not just me.” Leo whispered in his ear. “I’m not that stupid Kon.” Kon had to grin at the truth. “But those two will be watching won’t they? I’ll get on the stage with you baby. Show them how you can get down.”

“I’m going to seriously hate fighting you fifteen years from now.” Kon laughed as his breath hitched. “I’ll stare across at you at meetings and be remembering you. That you were the best.” He purred.

“When our companies are battling it out years from now.” Leo kissed his cheek. “I’ll still be the best baby. And if you think I won’t try for you after you’re the CEO you’ve got another thing coming. I’m going to be CEO for you baby. And even then we’ll fuck. Just business will be separate.”

“It better be.” Kon met his own gaze in the mirror. “And you better not lose your touch.”

X

“It’s hot in here.” Tim coughed as he shifted in the booth. “You want a drink Roy?”

“Not as badly as everyone else does.” Roy chuckled as he sat back. “He picked up something from the strip clubs. Anyway, my life’s rent money is floating around in here.”

“How much money is being blown into the air?” Jason asked as he tapped on the table. His gaze had been fixed on Kon since the man had slid down the pole into the room.

“Too much.” Roy laughed. “I’m leaving with some. A lot of it.”

“Very funny.” Tim swallowed as he watched Kon pull the boyfriend of interest up on the money covered glass stage. Kon said they weren’t dating just allies but- that kind of tongue work and trust was personal. Some feelings had to be involved.

“Somebody’s possessive.” Roy hissed when the boyfriend of interest sank his hand into Kon’s hair and yanked him back into an arch that put Kon on display. Tim knew that Kon’s strength was one that if he did not want to move he wouldn’t but still-

“Guess that’s what he meant by we should stay home this time.” Jason muttered as he refilled his glass with the whiskey bottle. “But we already knew he liked it slutty.”

“Thanks to who though.” Tim muttered. “That kind of stuff isn’t hard.”

“Okay Tim.” Roy gave him a look. “Got your inner Alpha going? You wanna collar and mark your way up a-“ He glanced back to the stage where Kon had leaned over the man’s knee and was seriously shaking his diamond covered ass for the cheering room. “Talk about making it drip.”

“Telling the whole world what he likes and how he likes huh. I hope he won’t regret this a few years down the road. This ‘what I like I get’ thing.” Jason muttered. “Although I do like how he’s owning that he isn’t tough all the time. I have my own feelings about it needing to be that guy though.”

“It’s not for everyone though.” Tim bit his lip as he watched the boyfriend kiss the exposed cheeks of Kon’s ass before he gave them a few healthy slaps before he got off the stage and Kon floated back onto the pole. “He’s having the time of his life.”

“Just what he’s been doing this whole time.” Jason said softly. “This doesn’t change what I feel. Just he’s his own man.”

“He’s his own man.” Tim whispered as he watched Kon slide down the pole again.

X

“I have no doubt you will seriously clean the place when I’m gone.” Lex laughed as he poured them wine. “I’m looking forward to this.”

“Can’t have Lexcorp continue to be so bad Dad.” Kon smiled at his father. “So you’ve begun then. Campaigning.”

“It’s going to be a rather interesting Ten years.” Lex laughed softly. “I just wished I had managed to grab a wife in that time.” He raised the glass to toast Kon. “Think Clark would have been up for it?”

“Clark would kill you first.” Kon laughed. “Don’t give trouble Dad. I’d suggest Hope or Mercy but I know they have better things to do.”

“And so do you.” Lex shook his head before he smiled. “Congratulations on your alliance. He’ll make things interesting down the road. You need someone to motivate you. Someone to fight against in the corporate world.”

“Leo’s been fun.” Kon agreed. “But I can’t be satisfied with the knockoff. And just one thing.” He admitted.

“Do you have a plan?” Lex questioned as he refilled his glass. “You’ve been careful in flashing the goods. Not properly. Not lewdly but you’ve put yourself on display. Has your flaunt been enough to capture interest. Is there any mystery left?”

“I’ve been careful.” Kon laughed. “Just suggestive things. Nothing too lewd. Just suggestive. No full nudity. I’ve flaunted but Dad.” He toasted Lex. “None of them has seen all of it. After my eighteenth birthday it will be driving them insane. I already know a taste won’t be enough.”

“You’ve caught them haven’t you.” Lex sounded impressed. “And while we’re on the topic. I think this time has been enough to show Clark and the league how much you’re needed in the league. Although not as fulltime as they would like.”

“Clark doesn’t age.” Kon pointed out. “No need for a successor right now. I have time to inherit the title of Superman. That isn’t the concern now. My concern is me as a Luthor.” He looked down at himself and the cream suit and white coat he had on. “Do I make a good one Dad?”

“A good one?” Lex burst into laughter. “Oh Kon-El. You’re the best Luthor we’ve had yet. There you are straddling both worlds and keeping the balance.” Lex toasted him. “You took what I gave you and made yourself the best Luthor. Never doubt yourself. It’s yours and go forward getting what you want.” Their glasses clinked and Kon smiled at his Dad before he drank deeply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to explore darker Kon and Slutty Kon also a Kon that faces consequences... more on that on a different fic. Anyway I do wanna write Kon having a good time being slutty spending Lex's money making his own. Watching his back, being a Luthor and finding his own WAY of being a Luthor.
> 
> And yeah if you're wondering Tim and Jay are salty and jealous. I'm always implying TimKon, JayKon or TimJayKon one way or another. Also I be sliding hints to other Kon pairings beyond the obvious as well.


End file.
